1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table pad, and, more particularly, to a method and a system for assembling table pads on a tabletop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table pads for the protection of tabletops are known in the art and are available from many sources. Table pads are manufactured to standard sizes, as well as custom sizes, primarily for the protection of wooden tabletops. Table pads normally have a cushioned or soft bottom surface for contact with the tabletop and a harder, more resilient often water resistant outer upper surface to resist heat and moisture damage that may occur from spills and the setting of hot dishes thereon.
Table pads are often manufactured to be folded or collapsed into smaller, more easily handled pieces. Additionally, table pads are often manufactured in sections, which are then linked together.
Referring now to FIG. 1 there is shown a prior art method that is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,577, in which table pad assembly 10 includes a table pad 12 and a substantially similar table pad 14. Table pads 12 and 14 each have along one side an embedded iron piece designated by the letter I and along an opposite side a magnet is embedded therein designated by the letter M. Table pad 12 and table pad 14 are oriented such that magnet M of table pad 12 is proximate to iron I in table pad 14, thereby causing a magnetic attraction between magnet M and iron I along respective edges of table pads 12 and 14, thus causing table pads 12 and 14 to be coupled and to remain coupled during use. As can be understood, the sequence of the placement of additional table pads similar to table pad 12 or 14 in a series requires the alignment of each successive table pad such that a side with the iron embedded therein is located proximate to the side with a magnet located therein to achieve the coupling between the table pads 12 and 14.
A problem with the prior art method is that if table pads 12 and 14 are positioned on a tabletop such that the two iron pieces are proximate each other, no coupling occurs. Additionally, if the tabletop pads 12 and 14 are oriented such that magnets M of table pad 12 is proximate to magnet M of table pad 14 then a shifting may occur depending upon the pole orientation of magnets M in respective table pads 12 and 14. Even more of a problem exists if magnets M of table pads 12 and 14 have the same outwardly facing magnetic polarity, in which case table pads 12 and 14 would repel each other, thus defeating the purpose of positioning pads 12 and 14 next to each other.
What is needed in the art is a device and method that is independent of the orientation of a table pad.